Diário de Bordo
by BabyLovely
Summary: Bella e Edward vão para um Cruzeiro Jovem depois de serem traídos por seus respectivos namorados,para conhecer novas pessoas. O que acontece se por algum motivo o quarto deles ficam um ao lado do outro?
1. Embarque

**Capítulo I**

**Embarque**

**EDWARD POV**

Eu juro que um dia eu taco fogo em todas as roupas da minha irmã. Não, retiro o que disse, porque se não ela iria fazer compras e compraria ainda mais! Definitivamente essa hipótese está deletada!

Mas quem é que leva catorze malas para um cruzeiro pelo mundo? Ta certo que vamos passar dois meses viajando, mas catorze? Caramba eu só vou levar quatro, ela só vai levar dez a mais que eu. Pouca coisa!

Bom, mas vamos começar do começo néh?

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 23 anos, sou formado em Medicina e trabalho com meu pai, Carlisle, em um hospital, como clínico-geral, bem próximo do bairro onde moro em Los Angeles. Tenho dois irmãos, Alice e Emmett.

Alice tem 21 anos e é uma típica patricinha, é consumista compulsiva, compra tudo que vê pela frente e acredito que um dia vai levar meus pais a falência. Talvez não mais agora, já que começou a trabalhar com a minha mãe, Esme, como decoradora e já tem seu próprio dinheiro, não que isso dê para suas comprinhas, diga-se de passagem. Namora há três anos um cara meio estranho, Jasper, dois anos mais velho que ela e pintor.

Emmett tem 24 anos, apesar de às vezes parecer ter cinco, para falar a verdade, a mentalidade de Emmett não desenvolveu junto com o seu corpo imenso. Trabalha em uma escola particular como professor de Educação Física, que é o que ele gosta mesmo de fazer.

Bom, nós três vamos fazer um cruzeiro jovem pelo mundo durante dois meses e cada um tem um motivo diferente.

Eu vou porque quero experimentar novos lugares e conhecer novas pessoas. Tive essa ideia quando descobri que estava sendo traído pela minha namorada, Tanya, com o meu 'melhor amigo', Laurent.

Alice alega que quer desligar a cabeça do trabalho, pois está com muitos clientes e não está agüentando a pressão.

E Emmett quer conhecer novas pessoas, leia-se, novas mulheres.

Partimos amanhã e Alice está reclamando que não teve tempo de arrumar as malas (as catorze malas!).

Ela e Emmett vieram para a minha casa para assim, possamos sair todos juntos. Só Jasper não veio para cá, pois não se sentia a vontade na minha casa, nem eu me sinto a vontade de tê-lo aqui.

-Alice, para que tudo isso de bagagem? – eu perguntei a ela.

-Baby, vamos passar dois meses viajando, você queria o quê? Que eu levasse duas malinhas? Edward me poupe!

Tive que chamar a minha mãe para ir conosco, para que ela pudesse levar o carro da Alice de volta para o apartamento dela, pois no meu não ia caber tudo. Quatro malas minhas, mais três malas e uma mochila do Emmett já não estavam cabendo no porta-malas do meu Volvo, imaginem mais as catorze da Alice.

Esperamos até Dona Esme chegar com o Porshe amarelo-canário (nada chamativo!) de Alice e saímos para o porto para desligar a cabeça e o corpo do mundo.

Assim que ela chegou, foi com Alice em seu carro e eu e Emmett fomos no meu para o porto.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

-Rosálie, chega de se arrumar, nós vamos nos atrasar! – eu gritei para a minha irmã da sala. Caramba, qual é o problema de se arrumar rápido?

Ok! Não me apresentei.

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, tenho 21 anos, sou formada em Medicina e fiz especialização em Dermatologia, trabalho com minha melhor amiga, Ângela que também é Dermatologista, em um consultório no centro de New York. Tenho uma irmã, Rosálie, que além de ser a 'Rainha do Drama', é extremamente consumista e moro com ela.

Meus pais moram em Forks, uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo, onde só se faz uma coisa: Chove, junto com o meu irmãzinho adotivo Seth de 13 anos.

A um mês terminei com o meu namoro de um ano e meio com James, porque ele me traiu com Victória, uma garota irritante que fazia Medicina comigo e freqüentava meu apartamento sempre que fazíamos pesquisa juntas.

Então decidi fazer um cruzeiro jovem de dois meses por todo o mundo. Precisava esquecer todas as minhas preocupações e os meus problemas. Por isso, chamei Rose, a pessoa mais indicada para você se animar ou ir a uma boa festa.

Ela saiu de seu quarto, vestindo uma calça skiny justa até demais e uma blusinha preta de alcinha com um salto enorme, e com suas sete malas e sua frasqueira gigante de três andares e eu peguei as minhas cinco e minha nécessaire e descemos para o estacionamento para pegar o meu carrinho e irmos pegar o vôo para L.A., onde iríamos embarcar.

**XxXxX**

**ROSALIE POV**

Porque minha irmã sempre tem que dar uma de mãe? Sério custa ela esperar eu me arrumar mais um pouquinho? Não! Eu não tenho culpa se ela não gosta de se arrumar (ela é a única mulher que eu conheço que não gosta de fazer isso!). Ta bom, ela se veste muito bem, mas muito rápido.

-Rosálie, já chega de se arrumar, nós vamos nos atrasar! – ela gritou da sala do apê que dividimos. Eu não falei, ela já está pronta a séculos e eu nem terminei de fazer a minha maquiagem.

Bem, eu nem me apresentei ainda, néh?(OBS: Isso vai ficar guardado para alguma agência de namoros ou coisa do tipo? Porque eu realmente to precisando de uma!)

Meu nome é Rosálie Swan, tenho 24 anos e sou modelo (É por isso que me arrumo tanto), não sou muito famosa ainda, só fiz alguns comerciais de TV e algumas propagandas de sapatos. Moro em New York com a chata (brincadeirinha!) da minha irmã, Isabella, ou Bella, como ela mesma corrige. Já tive vários namorados, mas nunca gostei de verdade de alguém! Não tenho melhores amigas, porque eu conto tuuuudo para a Bella e estou muito feliz sem mesmo.

Meus pais moram num c* do mundo chamado Forks, onde não tem nada para fazer, porque só chove! Eu tenho outro irmão, o Seth, ele tem 13 anos e é bem chatinho, é um grude na Bella! Parece que nem gosta de mim.

Nós estamos indo para um cruzeiro jovem e vamos ficar viajando durante dois meses, meus pais não gostaram muito da ideia no começo, mas quando a Bellinha disse que tinha levado enfeites na cabeça, eles concordaram. Sabe, eu nunca gostei do James, ele é feio** [N/A: Eu não acho isso, meninas! Aushausha]**, chato e muito grudento.

Acabei a minha maquiagem e saí do meu quarto e fui para a sala, levando todas as minhas malas, onde a minha irmã me esperava com a expressão 'pronta para mata um'.

Descemos até o estacionamento do prédio e fomos para o aeroporto no carrinho da minha irmãzinha linda(quem não percebeu era pra ser irônico!:P), para irmos para L.A. para poder embarcar no cruzeiro.

**XxXxX**

**EDWARD POV**

Chegamos ao porto na hora, quer dizer, eu e Emmett chegamos ao porto na hora, Alice deve ter se perdido. Jasper também já tinha chego e veio se juntar a nós, perguntando por para ela.

-Alice, onde você está? – perguntei já p da vida.

-_É que eu e a mamãe ficamos com fome paramos no Starbucks, mas já estamos chegando!_ – ela se explicou.

-Alice, já estamos atrasados, quer fazer o favor de chegar rápido? – No instante que falei, seu Porshe estacionou na minha frente.

-Feliz, maninho? – ela perguntou saindo do carro.

-Muito! Agora vamos logo. – eu respondi, olhei para Emmett e ele só ria.

Alice deu um beijinho em Jasper e começaram a conversar.

Despedimos-nos de minha mãe e entramos na fila para entrar no navio e é lógico que Alice precisou de ajuda com aquele monte de mala. Peguei dois carrinhos daquele de bagagem e ajudei Alice a colocar suas malas lá.

Na hora em que virei, vi a menina mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, assim como os seus olhos, eles tinham um tom de chocolate delicioso, suas curvas estavam bem em evidência pelo vestido curto que ela vestia. Estava usando um sapato de salto azul e estava totalmente adorável com suas bochechas vermelhinhas de tanto rir. Ela estava ao lado de uma loira escultural, mas sabe o que é néh? Eu prefiro as morenas!**[N/A: Amoooo essa parte do livro!]**

Ela então olhou para mim e vendo que eu a _secava_ corou violentamente e eu tive vontade de passar a mão ali. Ela virou e falou algo com sua irmã que me olhou e depois riu.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

O vôo foi muito calmo e Rosálie foi falando durante a viagem inteira que eu precisava de um novo namorado e tal. Nem preciso dizer que ela foi total e completamente ignorada néh?

Já em Los Angeles, fomos até o porto para podermos embarcar. Entramos na fila com muita dificuldade com as malas. Um rapaz, loiro de olhos azuis veio nos ajudar com dois daqueles carrinhos para bagagem.

-Bom, gatinhas, percebi que vocês estão com dificuldades para carregar suas malas, então trouxe isso para ajudá-las! – ele disse tentando parecer sexy, mas não obtendo muito sucesso e sorrindo demais até para o meu gosto. – Eu sou Mike Newton.

-Bella e Rosálie Swan. – respondi por nós duas, já que Rose estava tendo muito esforço para não rir, vendo que o pobre Mike estava me cantando.

-Qualquer coisa, vou estar no navio, minha cabine é a 1553. – ele disse saindo. Eu olhei para Rose e nós caímos na gargalhada.

Assim que parei de rir, olhei para o lado e pude ver na fila ao lado o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto na vida. Cabelos acobreados totalmente bagunçados, deixando-os adoráveis e olhos verdes. Vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa xadrez azul claro em cima da regata branca que colava em seu corpo bem definido. Ele estava olhando para mim, virei meu rosto e senti que minhas bochechas me entregariam.

-O que foi? – Rosalie perguntou e eu só indiquei com a cabeça o Deus Grego que estava me olhando. Ela só riu novamente

Oh Meu Deus! Esse cruzeiro vai ser a minha perdição.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooie lindinhas!<strong>

**Como prometido, a nova fic para substituir Sol do MeioDia. Espero que gostem! E deixem reviews por favor! Os capítulos saem mais rápido!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Troca de Sorrisos

**Capítulo II**

**Troca de Sorrisos**

**EDWARD POV**

Com muito esforço e com a minha ajuda Alice entrou no navio, não é fácil empurrar dois carrinhos de bagagem de uma vez só numa rampa. E depois todas as catorze malas dela foram revistadas, ou seja, ficamos um bom tempo sem poder ir para as nossas cabines, já que Alice ordenou, e ninguém contraria Alice, que ficássemos com ela durante todo o processo.

Não encontrei aquela garota mais no navio, provavelmente não demorou para as malas dela serem revistadas, já que não eram catorze como a Alice, e ela com certeza pode ir para a sua cabine.

Combinamos que cada um arrumaria as suas coisas na cabine e nos encontraríamos na piscina do navio, porque estava um muito quente e só mesmo uma piscina para refrescar.

Nossas cabines eram bem próximas, a de Alice e Jasper era a cabine 1450, a minha era a 1451 e a do Emmett era a 1458. Fomos até elas e entramos.

Guardei quase todas as minhas roupas no armário que tinha na suíte e me troquei, colocando uma bermuda para que pudesse nadar. Peguei uma toalha e coloquei na cabeça meus óculos de sol Ray Ban do estilo Way Fer e saí da minha cabine.

Assim que tranquei a porta, dei de cara com _a _garota. Ela estava com um biquíni roxo por baixo de sua saída de banho de renda praticamente transparente e seus óculos de sol na cabeça assim como eu. Ela estava segurando seu celular. Assim que percebeu que eu a secava, literalmente, ela corou bem de leve e por impulso, quase que toquei aquelas bochechas, e ela sorriu lindamente. Sorri de volta.

-Edward Cullen – eu disse, estendendo a minha mão.

-Isabella Swan – ela disse, me cumprimentando. – Bom só Bella.

-EDWAAAAAAAARD! – nem preciso dizer que foi o ogro do meu irmão que gritou néh?

-O que foi Emmett? – eu perguntei, pude ver que Bella estava um pouco assustada com o grito do ogro ao meu lado.

-Bom, Alice me mandou ver onde você estava! – ele me respondeu e Alice apareceu atrás dele, até que notou Bella,um pouco menos assustada, ao meu lado – Quem é a gatinha?

-Emmett! – Alice ralhou.

-Bella Swan – ela respondeu, corando.

-Eu sou o Emmett e essa é a Alice! – ele disse apontando para a anã de jardim que tenho com irmã. – E, pelo visto, você já conheceu o Edward néh?

Ela corou mais ainda.

**XxXxX**

**BELLA POV**

Eu e Rosálie entramos no navio e ficamos maravilhadas com o que vimos. Ele era todo decorado em madeira de cor café e vidro. Logo na entrada tinha a recepção, onde pedimos ajuda de onde ficavam as nossas cabines. A minha era a cabine 1452 e a de Rose era 1459. As duas ficavam no mesmo corredor.

Eu acabei não encontrando mais com aquele homem que eu tinha visto na fila, menos-mal, porque se ele ficou me secando na fila, provavelmente me atacasse.

Eu e Rose fomos para as nossas respectivas cabines e esvaziei as minhas malas, colocando tudo no armário e as minhas coisas de higiene pessoal no banheiro.

Troquei-me, coloquei um biquíni roxo e rosa e a minha saída de banho rendada transparente, meus óculos e uma rasteirinha qualquer para ir me refrescar na piscina do navio. Liguei para Rose e disse para ela me encontrar lá.

Saí da minha suíte e tranquei-a, fui até a piscina e depois de uns dez minutos me toquei que tinha esquecido meu celular na cabine.

-Rose, meu celular ficou na cabine, vou lá buscar. – eu disse, mas não sei se ela ouviu, pois estava flertando com um homem que deveria ser uns cinco anos mais velho do que ela.

Voltei a até a minha suíte e peguei meu celular, um IPhone prata.

Saí da suíte e dei de cara com _o_ homem. Ele estava usando só uma bermuda para nadar e tinha uma toalha no pescoço e os óculos na cabeça assim como eu, deixando o seu bem-definido tórax nu.

Percebi que ele me olhava dos pés a cabeça e corei. Acabei sorrindo de vergonha e ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

-Edward Cullen – ele disse, estendendo sua mão.

-Isabella Swan – Merda, porque eu disse meu nome inteiro? – Bom só Bella.

-EDWAAAAAAAARD! – um homem imenso gritou, me assustando completamente.

-O que foi Emmett? – Edward perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

-Bom, Alice me mandou ver onde você estava! – ele respondeu e uma garota com rosto de fada saiu de trás dele, então ele me notou. Droga! – Quem é a gatinha?

-Emmett! – A fadinha ralhou com ele

-Bella Swan – eu respondei, corando de novo.

-Eu sou o Emmett e essa é a Alice! – ele disse apontando para a tal fadinha. – E, pelo visto, você já conheceu o Edward néh?

E então eu corei mais ainda.

-Er... Eu só vim pegar o meu celular, minha irmã deve estar me esperando na piscina – eu disse, comentei que estava um pouco nervosa? Não? Então, eu estou, só não me perguntem o porquê! – Foi um prazer conhecer vocês!

-Também estamos indo para a piscina. – Alice falou – Podemos ir com você?

-C-Claro – Merda! Por que eu fui gaguejar?

Fomos até a piscina em silêncio e Rosálie estava tomando sol. Emmett se animou vendo minha irmã só com aquele pedaço e pano que ela prefere chamar de biquíni, vermelho.

Deitei na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado e Edward ao meu outro lado, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Então, você é de onde? – ele perguntou

-Nova York e você?

-Los Angeles, na verdade, toda a minha família mora lá. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, dava para perceber no seu tom de pele um pouco bronzeado – Você faz o que da vida?

-Sou Dermatologista e você?

-Sou Clínico-Geral.

Okay Isabella não pira, respira, isso! Ele não vai conseguir te seduzir com esses sorrisos lindos e reluzentes e nem com esses olhos extremamente verdes que dá vontade de ficar ali só olhando e não parar nunca mais.

Conversamos mais sobre a profissão meio em comum, sendo que nós dois fizemos Medicina, música, festas até que paramos no assunto _amor_

-Bom, eu fui traído pela minha namorada com o meu 'melhor amigo'. – Edward disse.

_**Flashback on**_

_-Tanya, você está aí? –eu perguntei, entrando em sua casa._

_-..._

_-Tanya? – eu perguntei novamente. _

_-..._

_-Tanya, está tudo bem?_

_Até que vi ela e Laurent, meu melhor amigo, aos beijos no corredor da casa dela._

_-EU POSSO SABER QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? –eu perguntei aos berros._

_-Edward, meu amor, não é nada disso!_

_-Laurent? Poxa, eu pensava que você fosse meu amigo! É pelo jeito não é néh?_

_-Edward, cara, não é nada disso que você está pensando._

_-Não? E é o que em? Eu posso saber? – a minha vontade era de matar aqueles dois – Querem saber, Tanya acabou! E Laurent, nunca mais me procure ok?_

_Saí daquela casa com um único propósito, esquecer daquela cena horrível._

_Saí para beber e não sei como fui parar em casa, a última coisa que me lembro foi de uma ressaca horrorosa._

_**Flashback off**_

-Eu também, só que a menina não era minha melhor amiga, ela fez Medicina comigo e freqüentava a minha casa quando fazíamos pesquisa juntas, mas traição é traição! – eu falei.

_**Flashback on**_

_Eu entrei na casa dele com a minha chave e simplesmente o vi beijando Victória no sofá._

_-James, o que é isso? – eu perguntei e senti as primeiras lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto._

_-Bella, amor, ela me atacou e ..._

_-Eu te ataquei?_

_-ACABOU JAMES! ACABOU! – eu gritei e saí de lá._

_Chorei por vários dias, daí resolvi fazer o Cruzeiro._

_**Flashback off**_

-Eu já acho esse James um idiota, porque trair uma menina linda como você além de ser uma idiotice, é muita burrice! – Edward disse e eu corei uns mil tons de vermelho.

Rosálie e Alice logo se acertaram e começaram a conversar sobre roupas, sapatos e qualquer outra coisa sobre moda. Ouvi Rose comentando sobre seu trabalho e Alice também. Mas não prestei muita atenção na conversa delas.

-Eu vou entrar na água, vem também! – Edward me convidou.

-Não...Er...

-Ah! Vamos sim!

-Não, não Edward.

-Ah! Você vai sim, mocinha!- ele disse me pegando no colo e pulando na água junto comigo.

Tentei me soltar dele para conseguir voltar à superfície para respirar, mas ele não deixou. E sabe que eu estava gostando de ficar ali nos braços dele?

-Edward, seu louco! – eu disse quando em fim, voltamos para buscar ar.

Ficamos mais um tempinho na água e saímos para tomar banho e almoçar.

-Te vejo no almoço? – Edward me perguntou quando eu estava saindo da área da piscina.

-Claro, vamos almoçar no bar?

-Sim.

-Ok, te vejo lá!

Fomos todos juntos até os quartos e descobri que a minha cabine ficava entre a de Emmett e a de Edward. Ótimo!

Entrei, tomei um banho morno rápido e me troquei. Coloquei um shortinho jeans de lavagem escura e uma blusa de babados creme com um cintinho vermelho abaixo do busto, pus uma sapatilha verde e um colar de laço dourado. Fiz uma maquiagem bem leve e deixei o meu cabelo solto, pois estava molhado.

Saí da cabine e fui até a de Rosálie, que me pediu ajuda para escolher seus sapatos. Ela terminou de se arrumar e nós fomos para o bar.

-Hey, as donzelas finalmente apareceram! – Emmett falou.

-Hey! – Rosálie respondeu.

Almoçamos em meio a risadas e piadinhas feitas por Emmett e algumas _trocas de sorrisos _entre Edward e eu.

Quando nos despedimos no corredor da cabine já estava escuro e precisávamos nos arrumar para a festa de 'Boas-Vindas' do cruzeiro. Rosálie e Alice me fizeram de boneca, e quando elas foram se arrumar me deixando sozinha, peguei meu notebook e comecei a fazer meu _**Diário de Bordo**_.

_**Cruzeiro 'Away From Life' - 01/07/2011 – Primeiro Dia - 18:10**_

_Olá, meu nome é Bella Swan e por causa de uma desilusão amorosa, resolvi fazer um cruzeiro e arrastei minha irmã junto. Bom, assim que entrei na fila, pude ver o homem mais lindo de toda a minha vida, e mais tarde pude descobrir que sua cabine era ao lado da minha. Nós conversamos e fizemos amizade. Os seus irmãos, Alice e Emmett e o namorado de Alice, Jasper são muito divertidos, Jasper é um pouco estranho, mas também é gente boa. Edward ficou trocando sorrisos comigo durante todo o tempo que ficamos na piscina, que ele me jogou lá dentro, e durante o almoço__**. **__Ele é muito fofo e acho que ele está dando mole para mim. Mas ainda não sei. Bom, agora tenho que ir, porque temos uma festa de 'Boas-Vindas' e eu realmente não vou perder!_

_Beijos e até mais._

_Bella Swan_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooooie pessoas! Td bem com vcs?(dando de Sabrina Sato denovo!)<strong>

**O que acharam? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões!**

**Bom, REVIEWS:**

**Lolita: **Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada. Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso! Bom linda, eu espero conseguir postar uma vez na semana, mas tudo vai depender se eu conseguir terminar o capítulo, já que a história não está pronta. Beijos e muito obrigada 

**WTF: **Anjo, eu não consegui entender o que você escreveu, desculpa! Bjos

**Dhh: **Linda, todos estão no Cruzeiro: Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie e Emmett. E como eu já disse lá em cima, vou tentar postar uma vez na semana, mas vai depender dos capítulos!Bjos

**Ana Krol: **Obrigada linda, tá aí o capítulo fofinho, espero que goste! Bjos

**Beijos minhas lindas!**


	3. Sonhe Comigo

**Capítulo III**

**Sonha Comigo**

**BELLA POV**

Desliguei o notebook e me olhei no espelho, Rosálie e Alice fizeram um trabalho espetacular. Eu estava vestindo uma blusa meio soltinha rosa escrito 'Kiss Me' e um shortinho branco bem curtinho e uma rasteirinha com uma fileira de strass e no final tinha um laço. Um verdadeiro mimo. Estava com uma maquiagem leve, feita em tons de rosa.

Depois de cerca de dez minutos as duas bateram na minha cabine dizendo que os meninos já estavam esperando por nós. Saí e tive a visão do paraíso. Meu Deus. Que homem é esse? Não é o mesmo Edward que eu conheci na piscina! Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans azul clara e uma blusa pólo azul escura. Minha perdição!

A festa aconteceria no salão principal do navio com direito a DJ, luzes e bebidas liberadas. Nem preciso dizer que os meninos adoraram essa parte néh?

Chegamos lá e Jasper e Alice pegaram uma mesa enquanto eu, Edward, Rosálie e Emmett fomos pegar as bebidas.

Foram várias bebidas e eu já estava ficando um pouco alterada, rindo de tudo e de todos, até que eu chamei as meninas para irem dançar comigo. Rosálie foi de prontidão e Alice depois de perguntar para Jasper se podia, também foi.

**Para ouvir: Give Me Everything (Tonight) – Ne-yo Feat Pitbull**

Graças a meu estado um pouco fora do normal, eu me soltei bastante na pista, até que começou uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

_Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<em>

_Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<em>

Senti duas mãos em minha cintura, me virei e vi que era Edward. Sorri.

-Dança comigo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar.

Virei-me, sem libertar suas mãos, até ficar de frente para ele e fiquei na ponta dos pés.

-Com o maior prazer! – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido de volta. Pude ver os pelinhos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

Dançamos esta e mais duas ou três músicas até voltarmos para a mesa com o restante do grupo.

**EDWARD POV**

Depois do ótimo almoço que tivemos, cheio de piadas 'sem-graça-mas-que-todo-mundo-ri' do Emmett, todos fomos as nossas respectivas cabines para nos trocar para a festa de 'Boas-Vindas' do Cruzeiro.

Eu tomei banho e me troquei. Saí da minha cabine e fui pra de Emmett, ficamos conversando até Alice aparecer falando que já estava na hora de irmos. Ficamos esperando no corredor enquanto elas saiam das cabines. Assim que Bella saiu, meu queixo só faltou bater no chão. Sua blusa, por mais larga que fosse, marcava bem suas curvas e o shortinho curto deixava suas pernas lindas a mostra.

Só sei de uma coisa: Essa menina vai me levar à loucura!

Fomos até o salão principal do navio e já estava começando a encher. Alice e Jasper ficaram numa mesa para guardá-la e eu, Bella, Rosálie e Emmett fomos pegar as bebidas.

Tomamos vário drinks e Bella já estava começando a ficar alterada, provavelmente é fraca para bebida.

Ela saiu da mesa e chamou Alice e Rose com ela. Foram para a pista de dança. Fiquei olhando que nem um retardado Bella dançar ao som da batida.

-Vai lá Edward! – Emmett me incentivou e eu o olhei confuso.

-Edward, todo mundo já percebeu eu você esta arrastando um bonde pela Bella. – quem disse isso foi Jasper.

-Tá tão evidente?

-Está! Sorte a sua ela não ter percebido ainda. – Emmett falou.

-Vou lá!

Levantei da mesa e pude ouvir alguma coisa como "Isso!" de Emmett. Fui até a pista de dança bem na hora que começou a tocar Give me everything do Ne-yo com o Pitbull e parei atrás de Bella. Olhei para Rosálie e Alice e as duas balançaram a cabeça positivamente, me incentivando.

_Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<em>

_Tonight i will love love you, tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Lets do it tonight<em>

Coloquei minhas mãos na cintura de Bella e ela se virou para olhar que era. Sorriu assim que me reconheceu.

-Dança comigo. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e sento ela arrepiar inteira. Sorri internamente com isso.

Ela se virou em meus braços, mas com cuidado para não tirar minhas mãos da sua cintura, até ficar de frente para mim, ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo os pelinhos de minha nuca se eriçarem.

-Com o maior prazer!

Dançamos algumas músicas até que nos juntamos ao resto do grupo na mesa. Conversamos por mais umas duas ou três horas. Algumas vezes as meninas iam para a pista dançar, mas não ficavam por muito tempo. Bella e Alice estavam visivelmente alteradas e Rose fazia de tudo para não rir das graças que as duas faziam.

A certa altura da noite, eu disse que estava com sono e iria para a minha cabine dormir e todos concordaram fazendo o mesmo.

Dormi só duas horas. A imagem de Bella rebolando naquela pista de dança estava me deixando maluco. Mesmo sabendo que para tomar um ar fresco, bastava ir para a varandinha minúscula da suíte, deixei meu quarto e fui para a área da piscina.

Alguém estava sentado em uma das mesas que cercava a piscina fumando. Aproximei-me mais um pouco e percebi que era Bella, ela estava com um roupão de banho por cima de um baby-doll de renda preta.

-Bella? – perguntei, mas ela não me ouviu.

Aproximei-me de sua mesa e peguei uma cadeira para me sentar ao seu lado. Ela percebeu minha presença, mas não virou para me olhar.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei dessa vez ela olhou.

-Sim, só vim pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Não estava conseguindo dormir. – ela se explicou.

-Eu também não estava conseguindo dormir. 'Por sua causa' – completei mentalmente.

-Quer um? – ela me ofereceu um cigarro.

-Aceito. – ela me deu um e me passou o isqueiro.

O jeito que ela tirava aquele cigarro da boca e soltava a fumaça era tão adorável e ao mesmo tempo, tão sexy, que já estava me deixando louco. A minha vontade era de beijá-la agora, mas eu não iria fazer isso. Poderia assustá-la.

**BELLA POV**

Depois de mais um tempo conversando e bebendo, acabamos indo dormir. A minha cabeça já estava começando a doer.

Tomei banho e coloquei meu baby-doll. Deitei na cama e devo ter dormido uns vinte minutos só. A imagem de Edward na piscina, Edward dançando comigo na festa não saía da minha cabeça. Edward, Edward e Edward. Ele não saia da minha cabeça.

Vendo que não ia conseguir dormir mais, peguei o roupão de banho no banheiro e o vesti. Peguei meu maço de cigarros que tinha deixado mais cedo no criado-mudo e saí da cabine.

Andei até a área da piscina e sentei-me em uma das mesas mais próximas ao mar. E fiquei bons minutos pensando na vida, fumando e olhando o mar.

Um pensamento não saía da minha cabeça: Eu conheço Edward há um dia e já não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. O que está acontecendo comigo?

Senti alguém se aproximando, pegar uma cadeira e sentar ao meu lado.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou e eu virei para olhar quem era. Edward.

-Sim, só vim pegar um pouco de ar fresco. Não estava conseguindo dormir. – eu disse. Ele não precisava saber que não estava conseguindo dormir por que ele não saía da minha cabeça!

-Eu também não estava conseguindo dormir. – ele disse.

-Quer um? – ofereci um cigarro.

-Aceito. – eu dei um cigarro e passei o isqueiro a ele.

Ficamos ali, por um bom tempo, até que começou a esfriar.

-Hum...Acho que está esfriando. Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Boa Noite. – eu disse e fui entrando a fim de ir até minha cabine.

-Boa Noite. – ele disse e depois falou em tom brincalhão e rindo: - _Sonhe comigo_

Mal sabia ele que eu iria fazer isso a noite toda. Mas me limitei a rir.

* * *

><p><strong>Oiiii! Como vcs estão?<strong>

**Mais um capítulo, um pouquinho menor dessa vez, mas o próximo vai ser maior! **

**Reviews:**

**Joan Swift: **Espero que seja! Ta aí o cap! Beijos

**Taise Nogueira: **Está aí fofa! Adorei seu nome, bem diferente! Beijos

**Marllya: **Acho que todo mundo gostaia de ir num Cruzeiro com Edward Cullen néh? Beijos

**WTF: **Entendi lindinha! Beijos

**Ana Karol: **Obrigada linda! Sua opinião é muito inportante! Beijos

**Duhh: **Obrigada florzinha! Vou sim, acho que você já deve ter visto os outros capítulos! Beijos

**Beijão para as leitoras fantasmas também! Tchauzinho...**


	4. Na Intimidade

**Capítulo IV**

**Na Intimidade**

**BELLA POV**

Finalmente consegui dormir depois de umas duas horas rolando na cama, sonhei com Edward, uma coisa que estava acontecendo comigo desde que entrei no Cruzeiro, posso estar dormindo ou acordada, só basta olhá-lo.

Acordei com a claridade da janela (porque diabos eu não fechei essa porcaria de cortina?), eu estava dormindo ao bem, sonhando com um certo Deus Grego...

Levantei e fui até o armário. Coloquei um shortinho turquesa e uma blusa básica branca com uma rasteirinha com strass, escovei meus dentes e prendi meu cabelo num rabo alto.

Olhei no relógio em cima do criado mudo e marcavam 9h30 da manhã, e pelo o que eu conhecia de Rosálie, ela não acordaria tão cedo depois de uma festa, resultado: Tomar café sozinha! Se bem que eu posso encontrar um certo Adônis e sua família... Bom, melhor eu ir logo.

Saí da cabine e fui até o restaurante, avistei um ser imenso e ao lado um ser minúsculo, que estavam de costas e logo reconheci com Emmett e Alice, respectivamente, Jasper estava na frente de Alice e me viu. Só que estava faltando alguém ali, e eu sabia quem era.

Me aproximei da mesa e Alice logo me convidou para sentar.

-Então em Bellinha! Que loucura foi aquela com o pobre do meu irmão naquela pista de dança? – Emmett me perguntou e eu fiquei extremamente confusa, enquanto Alice e Jasper riam.

-Do que você está falando Emmett? – perguntei.

-Você e o Edward deram o maior show na pista de dança ontem à noite! – Alice respondeu.

-Demos? Eu não lembro de nada!

-É Bella, pelo jeito, nós duas somos fracas para bebida, porque eu também não lembro de boa parte da noite. – Alice concordou.

-Bom,falando nele, onde ele está?

-A Tanya, a ex dele, ligou e ele saiu da mesa para atendê-la.

Nessa hora, senti um aperto no peito que nunca tinha sentido. Edward estava falando com a ex! 'É lógico que sim, Bella! Você não acha que ele iria se interessar por você, não é?' uma vozinha gritava de dentro de mim. Essa era a verdade, ele nunca iria dar mole para mim. Um cara lindo, gente boa, simpático e educado deve ter mil mulheres, das mais variadas idades, a seus pés. Ele não iria se interessar logo por mim néh? Uma menina sem graça, olhos e cabelos castanhos, corpo comum e mais um monte de coisas. Isso era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha pensado.

Aleguei dor de cabeça e saí da mesa e ir tomar um ar, porque já estava sentindo as lágrimas prontas para saltar de meus olhos. Na hora em que saí do restaurante, senti uma gota rolar por meu rosto e já sabia que atrás dela, viria mais um monte. Mas o destino nunca coopera comigo e bem na hora em que eu estava entrando no deck, que estava virando meu refúgio, ouvi _ele_ chamando meu nome, tentei ignorar, mas ele segurou meu braço. E então eu me virei em sua direção.

**EDWARD POV**

Depois que Bella saiu do deck, fiquei pensando nela. Em como depois de um dia, essa menina já me fascina tanto. Por exemplo, com a Tanya, nunca pude dizer que senti admiração por ela, só agora percebo que ela sempre foi fútil e o que ela queria comigo era o dinheiro e não eu mesmo.

Fiquei mais vários minutos pensando em como fui burro no meu namoro com Tanya e lógico que também na Bella. Mas o sono me venceu e eu tive que ir para a cabine dormir.

Acordei, no outro dia, graças ao meu celular. Quem estava me ligando a essa hora? Ignorei e voltei a dormir, só voltando a acordar umas duas horas depois. Levantei-me e fiz minha higiene matinal, troquei de roupa, colocando calção de banho para dar um mergulho mais tarde e saí da minha suíte.

Fui em direção ao restaurante para tomar café e assim que entrei, vi Alice, Jasper e Emmett já tomando café. Fui até eles e me sentei-me à mesa.

-Bom dia, pessoas! – desejei.

-Bom dia!

Eu ia começar a conversar com eles sobre o que faríamos hoje, mas meu celular me interrompeu. Olhei no visor e vi que a pessoa que estava ligando era a última que eu queria falar no mundo. Tanya. Só então, fui perceber que tinham mais oito ligações perdidas dela.

-É a Tanya, acho melhor atendê-la. Ela já me ligou oito vezes hoje. – avisei saindo da mesa e indo até o deck onde encontrei Bella ontem ou hoje de noite.

-Alô

-_Amor? Que bom que você atendeu. Nós precisamos conversar. Eu fui até a casa de seus pais e eles disseram que você está fora. Edward onde você está, posso saber?_

-Não Tanya, não pode. Nós não precisamos conversar sobre nada. Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu e acredito que aquela não tenha sido a primeira vez e mesmo que fosse, eu não vou te desculpar!

-_Edward, precisamos conversar, sim! Você estava de cabeça quente e não estava pensando direito. E aquela foi a única vez! Laurent me agarrou bem na hora em que você chegou. Edward, você nunca percebeu que ele tem inveja de você? Por ser rico, lindo e me namorar?_- é lógico que o fato de eu ser rico viria em primeiro lugar!

-Inveja, pode até ser, mas eu não acredito em mais nada que você fala, Tanya. Eu perdi toda a minha confiança em você.

-_Amor, eu sei que você ainda não está pensando direito sobre isso e depois a gente conversa. Mas Edward é sério, onde você está?_

-Num Cruzeiro Tanya, viajando com meus irmãos.

-_Espero que não tenha nenhuma piriguete dando em cima do meu namorado, hein!_

-Tanya, eu não sou mais seu namorado, nós acabamos ok? E tem uma pessoa que eu conheci sim! E posso garantir que em um dia que eu a conheço, ela já se mostrou ser uma pessoa bem melhor que você!

-_Ok, Edward! Só tome cuidado para ela não aproveitar do seu dinheiro, muitas _mulheres_ são assim, tome cuidado! – _ela deu ênfase no 'mulheres'.

-Com certeza, não irá se aproveitar mais que você. E agora, eu tenho um dia inteiro pela frente para curtir e espero que dessa vez você tenha entendido que eu não quero nem ouvir sua voz mais!

Dito isso eu desliguei morrendo de raiva e fui saindo do deck para finalmente ir tomar meu café em paz, quando eu a vi. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e o sol que batia em seu rosto, refletia algumas lágrimas caindo. Ela estava indo para a grade do navio. Chamei por ela e fui ignorado, corri até ela e segurei em seu braço e ela virou para mim.

**BELLA POV**

Levantei a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos, o espanto passou por eles, provavelmente por ter visto que meus olhos deveriam estar vermelhos por chorar.

-Por que você está chorando? – ele perguntou preocupado. A minha vontade era de falar que era porque aquela ex ligou para ele e eu estava completamente decepcionada, mas ele não saberia disso.

-Não é nada.

-Bella, ninguém chora por nada. – ele abriu um sorriso torto maravilhoso, o meu sorriso torto.

-Não é nada, mesmo.

-Sei... – ele disse e hesitou um pouco. – Não gosto de ver meninas lindas como você chorando por nada!

-Eu não sou linda! – eu disse corando.

-Ah! Além de linda é cega! – ele falou rindo e começou a me fazer cócegas.

-Edward... Pára... Por... Favor! – eu tentei pedir em meio às risadas histéricas.

-Eu paro só se você me prometer que vai parar de chorar por nada.

-Tudo... B-bem... Eu... Prometo! – eu disse e ele parou.

Fui até a grade do navio e fitei a imensidão azul que nos cercava.

-E então, como foi a conversa com Tanya? – eu falei tristemente e uma lágrima rolou por meu rosto.

**EDWARD POV**

-E então, como foi a conversa com Tanya? – Bella perguntou com uma pontada de tristeza na voz e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Ela estava chorando por causa disso?

-Bella, você estava chorando por causa da ligação?

-N-não! – Tradução: sim!

-Bella... Não fica assim. – eu disse a abraçando por trás. – Olha para mim.

E o fez, fazendo-nos ficar abraçados. Quem visse essa cena, pensaria que somos um casal de namorados.

-Eu nunca gostei da Tanya de verdade! – e então sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar e sorri com isso. – E só te conhecendo a um dia, já sinto coisas muito mais fortes por você!

Outra lágrima caiu e eu a limpei com meu dedo e então peguei em seu queixo e levantei sua cabeça. Me aproximei e quando estava a centímetros de seu rosto perguntei:

-Posso? – ela só assentiu e então eu a beijei. Uma coisa que eu estava esperando para fazer a um dia, mas que parecia uma eternidade.

O beijo começou calmo e aos poucos se aprofundou. Minhas mãos foram para a sua cintura e costas e as dela para o meu cabelo e nuca, me fazendo arrepiar. Nos separamos, mas ficamos com as testas coladas.

-Você não sabe a vontade que eu estava para fazer isso! – eu disse.

-E também...

-Será que eu posso ter ma... – eu perguntei, mas ela me cortou com outro beijo. Esse foi mais intenso, apaixonado. Poderíamos ficar assim por muito mais tempo, mas Rosálie fez o favor de atrapalhar.

-Bella, até que em fim eu te encontrei... – ela disse quando nos viu. – Ops! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

-Tudo bem, Rose – ela disse, me deu um selinho e foi em direção a irmã. – O que foi?

-Não, é que eu acordei e não estava te encontrando, daí eu fui para o restaurante e o Emm, Alice e Jasper me disseram que você estava com dor de cabeça e pediram para avisar que foram para o fliperama e é para vocês os encontrarem lá.

-Ok, mas vem cá, já estão _na intimidade_ assim? Emm? – eu perguntei a provocando.

-Ai Bella, pára! Não era eu que estava aos beijos com o irmãzinho dele! – ela sussurrou.

-Vamos para o fliperama? – eu perguntei um pouco mais alto para Edward me escutar, mudando de assunto.

-Vamos – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas Rosálie riu depois.

* * *

><p><strong>!Não me matem!<strong>

**Eu sei que demorei e muito dessa vez e mil desculpas! Fui viajar semana passada e nessa começaram as minhas aulas então vocês imaginam néh?**

**Bom, outra coisa que não colaborou foi as únicas duas reviews que recebi! Fiquei magoada! Logo qdo eu faço um cap. mais 'quente' vcs me mandam só duas reviews? Mas tudo bem! Estou aqui e é isso que importa! **

**Meninas, isso é muito importante. Estou pensando em mudar o nome da Fic para "Diário de Uma paixão" e preciso da opinião e vcs! Me falem oq acham!**

**Bom, vou responder as duas reviews:**

**Joan Swift: Oi minha flor! Tudo certinho e com vc? Espero que goste dessa, eu tbm acho extremamente fofas, pricipalmente Beward! Também acho muito lindo esses pensamentos que não saem da cabeça deles! Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!**

**WTF: Lindo mesmo néh linda? Até eu fiquei com vontade de um desse. Se bem que eu não preciso que ele fale, pq sonho muito com o Edward, mas td bem! Beijos**

**Beijos para as outras leitoras fantasmas! Obs: Se houver algum menino lendo, me avisem ara eu não te chamar de menina! **


	5. Surpresinha

**Capítulo V**

**Surpresinha**

**BELLA POV**

Adentramos no fliperama e fomos para a bilheteria comprar fichas e encontramos com Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

-Passou a dor de cabeça, Bella? – Alice me perguntou.

-Claro que passou, não é Bellinha? – Rosálie disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Passou sim! – respondi corando.

-Vamos jogar? – perguntei, desviando o assunto.

-Claro! – Emmett respondeu animado como sempre.

Peguei as minhas fichas e saí andando naquele lugar enorme, buscando um videogame interessante. E Edward veio atrás de mim. Parei quando vi um carro com dois volantes e em cima escrito _Corrida_.

-Vamos? – ele perguntou.

-Vamos! – eu respondi. E o sentimento de competitividade me tomou. – Eu vou ganhar de você!

-Duvido!

-Não duvide Cullen!

Sentamos no banco do videogame e inserimos nossas fichas. Escolhi o meu carro. Uma Ferrari e Edward escolheu uma Maserati mc12.

Começamos a corrida e Edward estava liderando.

-Tem certeza que vai ganhar Swan?

-Não cante vitória antes da hora! – e foi nesse momento que consegui um turbo e passei Edward, deixando-o para trás e boquiaberto.

A corrida ficou com essa classificação até a linha de chegada. Me fazendo ganhar.

-Falei para não duvidar! – disse quando íamos atrás dos outros.

-É! Perdi a primeira corrida da minha vida para uma mulher! – Edward falou se fazendo de magoado.

-Que machista! – eu disse rindo.

Continuamos andando, até encontrar Rosálie e Alice dançando naquelas máquinas da dança. As duas davam o maior show.

-Hum... Por que demoraram tanto em Bella? – Rosálie me perguntou maliciosa assim que desceu da máquina.

-Porque eu e Edward estávamos apostando corrida em uma das máquinas. – eu disse.

-Sei... – Alice disse e eu corei. Provavelmente Rosálie já tinha contado sobre o beijo.

-Onde está Emmett e Jasper? – Edward disse visivelmente nervoso pelo assunto da converso

-Ali! – Alice apontou para uma máquina de tiros e Edward foi até lá.

-Então, Bella... – Alice começou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Você e o meu irmão, hein?

-O que foi? – perguntei feito uma idiota.

-Ah Bella, não seja idiota! O que tá rolando entre vocês dois?

-Ah... Eu ainda não sei! – fui sincera.

-Como não sabe? – Rose quis saber.

-Rose, agente só ficou. Eu não sei como vai ser!

-Bom, acho que nós vamos descobrir! – minha irmã disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a duende ao seu lado.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntei desconfiada.

-Nada não! – Alice disse _muito _rápido.

-Ok...

Caminhei até onde os meninos estavam e Edward me convidou para jogar com ele. Bom, jogos de tiros não eram um dos meus favoritos, mas não custava nada tentar jogar, néh?

-Só que... Eu não sei jogar. – eu disse corando.

-Eu te ensino. – ele disse ficando atrás de mim e pegando a arma – É só você segurar assim. – ele disse, ajeitando os meus braços da forma correta e colocando a arma em minhas mãos. – E... Atirar. – Ele mesmo apertou o gatilho, fazendo com que o tiro acertasse em cheio a cabeça do vilão. – Viu? Aprendeu a jogar!

-É...

-Pombinhos, vamos? – Emmett gritou, me fazendo corar.

Saímos do fliperama e o tempo tinha esquentado, nós não tínhamos sentido, pois dentro da sala de jogos havia ar condicionado. Combinamos que nos encontraríamos na piscina dentro de dez minutos e eu me apressei para me trocar.

Coloquei um biquíni branco com detalhes em dourado. Calcei minha rasteirinha com strass e peguei meus óculos de sol e o protetor. Coloquei a saída de banho transparente de renda por cima e saí da cabine.

Cheguei ao deck da piscina e todos estavam lá, menos Rosálie e Emmett. Ok, estranho!

-Onde está minha irmã e o Emmett? – perguntei a Edward, já que Alice e Jasper estavam no maior _love_.

-Quando eu cheguei, eles já não estavam mais aqui. – Assenti e procurei uma espreguiçadeira para me deitar, mas não achei nenhuma – Deita aqui! – Edward disse, vendo que eu não tinha onde sentar.

Ele foi um pouco mais para o canto e eu me deitei ao seu lado. Quem nos visse desse jeito, provavelmente acharia que nós somos um casal de namorados.

-Então... – ele tentou puxar assunto.

-Vamos entrar um pouquinho? – eu perguntei. Já estava desconfortável com o calor, piorou quando ficamos colados na espreguiçadeira.

-Claro!

Ele se levantou e depois me estendeu a mão para eu me levantar também. Ele entrou na água e eu entrei logo em seguida. Nadamos um pouco e brincamos muito debaixo d'água. Eu mergulhava, ele puxava o meu pé. Ele mergulhava e eu subia em cima dele etc. Até que uma hora, ele me imprensou contra a borda da piscina.

-Sabe, sua irmã interrompeu uma coisinha hoje de manhã, se lembra? – ele começou todo sedutor.

-Não me lembro, não. Bem que você poderia refrescar minha memória, néh?

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Ele me beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso, nossas bocas se mexiam em sincronia e aos poucos o beijo se aprofundou. Suas mãos, que antes estavam em minha cintura, agora passeavam por toda a extensão de minhas costas e as minhas embaraçavam ainda mais seu cabelo, que agora estava molhado.

-Acho que agora me lembrei Cullen! – disse ofegante depois que nos separamos.

**ALICE POV**

Eu já sabia que Bella e Edward tinham algo a hora em que eles entraram naquele fliperama hoje de manhã. Chegaram todos sorridentes e tal. E meu irmão já tinha se encantado por ela desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Por isso, eu e Rosálie bolamos um plano para juntá-los de vez.

Hoje mais tarde falaremos que vamos jantar no deck, porém, eu, Rose, Emm e Jazz não vamos. Vamos preparar um jantar romântico a luz de velas, no meio dor mar!

Tem coisa mais romântica? Não néh!

E agora mesmo. Dentro daquela piscina estão se agarrando! O que é isso? Tem crianças naquela piscina!

**BELLA POV**

Edward e eu resolvemos parar, pois tinha crianças presentes na mesma piscina que nós, e como a coisa estava ficando quente, seria um pouco inapropriado.

Saímos da piscina e dividimos a mesma espreguiçadeira novamente, mas agora ninguém estava com vergonha. Trocávamos beijos e pequenas carícias enquanto tomávamos sol.

-Bella, vamos pedir algo para comermos? – disse ele enquanto fazia carinho na minha mão que repousava em seu outro braço.

-Vamos, estou ficando com fome.

Ele se levantou me levando junto e passando um braço por minha cintura, antes de avisar a irmã:

-Allie, vamos até o restaurante pedir algo para comer. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – ele perguntou e Alice negou com a cabeça.

-Ok! Vamos?

-Uhum!

Assim que chegamos a uma área bem mais afastada do navio, onde não tinha ninguém, ele me imprensou contra a grade e me beijou, e nem preciso dizer que foi prontamente correspondido. Suas mãos apertavam cada vez mais a minha cintura e eu já estava ficando sem ar. Nos separamos, mas seus beijos desceram para o meu pescoço.

-Edward, não me provoque!

-Porque não? O que você vai fazer? – ele continuou a trilhar beijou até meu ombro.

-Porque se não... Não respondo por meus atos.

Ele se limitou a rir e voltou a me beijar.

**XxXxX**

A tarde passou voando. Depois do meu _pega_ com Edward. Tivemos que ir buscar nosso almoço, pois realmente estávamos com fome. Comemos e voltamos a tomar sol.

Iríamos jantar todos juntos no deck da piscina, pois Alice disse que queria falar uma coisa para todos nós. E agora eu estava na frente do armário procurando algo para vestir.

Optei por um vestido florido de alcinhas decotado nas costas que batia no meio da minha coxa. Nos pés a mesma rasteirinha que usei de tarde. Fiz uma maquiagem bem leve e no cabelo, fiz uma trança embutida.

Saí e fui até o deck. Estaquei.

Edward estava debruçado sobre a grade do navio, com uma camisa polo azul marinho e uma bermuda branca. O deck estava todo decorado de forma romântica. Velas estavam espalhadas por volta da mesa e no meio da mesma tinha um bilhetinho:

_Edward e Bella,_

_Aproveitem a __**surpresinha**__!_

_Beijos_

_Alice e Rose._

-Então elas nos enganaram? – perguntei e Edward levou um susto.

-É acho que sim! – ele riu, sem muito humor, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, visivelmente nervoso.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Não é nada.

-Fale Edward. Por que você está nervoso assim?

-Não é nada. Sério.

-Ok. Vamos comer?

-Claro.

Sentamo-nos a mesa, os dois completamente envergonhados e começamos a comer. Conversávamos banalidades e coisas sobre nossas vidas que o outro não sabia, até terminarmos de comer.

Levantamo-nos e eu fui para a grade que dava para o mar. Edward me abraçou por trás logo em seguida e me ofereceu uma taça de vinho.

-É tão bom ficar assim, você não acha? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Uhum!

Edward começou a beijar meu ombro, meu pescoço, desceu para minhas costas e eu comecei a perder o ar.

-Edward... – tentei falar.

-Shh... Quietinha. Só sinta.

Então ele me virou e trilhou beijos em meu pescoço e ombro. Fez todo o percurso duas vezes antes de me beijar. O beijo era ardente e profundo. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e nuca e as deles se alojaram em minha cintura.

O beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais e minhas mãos já estavam na barra de sua camiseta quando seu celular tocou.

-Ignora. – consegui sussurrar.

-Uhum. – ele respondeu e colou sua boca na minha novamente. Mas o celular insistia. Quebrei o beijo.

-Atende, Edward. – disse tentando me recuperar.

-Não.

-Pode ser importante!

-Está bem! – ele pegou o celular do bolso e o colocou no ouvido. Ouvi uma voz feminina do outro lado.

-Tanya eu já não disse para você não me ligar mais?

Assim que ouvi aquele nome, paralisei. Ainda consegui prestar atenção na última coisa que ela disse. _Edward você vai ter uma __**surpresinha**__!_

-Era a Tanya. – Edward disse irritado. E então eu saí correndo.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá minhas lindas! Mil desculpas pela demora! Não estava conseguindo escrever absolutamente nada. Mas aí está mais um capítulo, um pouco maior que os outros! <strong>

**Reviews:**

**Dhh: Ok, mas acho que não vou mais mudar, pq pensei no final e não tem necessidade. Bjos!**

**Malu: É a mesma coisa daqui em cima! Que bom flor! Beijos!**

**Joan Swift: Eu tbm acho extremamente fofo, flor! Tava mesmo! É já deu não foi? Beijos!**

**Mah: É realmente eu nunca vi nada parecido! É, a mesma coisa que falei lá em cima. Beijos!**

**Marcella: São mesmo, espero que goste! Mesma coisa lá de cima! Beijos!**

**WTF: É linda! A vida nunca é perfeita!**

**Ana Krol: Magina flor, q bom q gostou. Ta í o cap! Beijos!**

**Celly Cullen: Oi flor, que bom! Não tem dia exato para postar, gostaria de poder postar com mais frequencia, mas esse meio e final de ano são sempre tãaao cansativos que não consigo escrever nada. Me inspirei numa história que li uma vez, que nem era de Twilight. Obrigada flor! Beijos**

**Beijos as fantasminhas! Tchau! **


	6. AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO**

Ultimamente, meu tempo para escrever está muito escasso por conta de trabalhos da escola, atividades extracurriculares etc..

E por isso, vu dar um tempo nas fics.

Gostaria de avisar que não vou ABANDONAR as minhas fics, apenas dar um tempo nelas. Sei que vocês ficaram muito bravas comigo, mas tentem entender, escrever sabendo que precisa ser rápida porque se não vão ficar irritados com você é uma pressão absurda, e com isso o capítulo sai ridículo. Sem contar as poucas reviews que ando recebendo (exceto, é claro, a quem manda em todos os capítulos). É super gratificante saber que tem gente lendo algo que você escrever, porém os números de reviews vão caindo de capítulo em capítulo, e com isso a minha vontade de escrever vai ficando menor também.

É por isso que vou parar de escrever por um tempo indeterminado. Vou trabalhar mais nas fics, talvez reescrevê-las, para dar a vocês algo de melhor qualidade.

Portanto, tanto Irritação X Amor e Diário de Bordo ficarão um tempo paradas.

Espero que não me matem!

Mil desculpas.

Beijos


End file.
